Bloody Valentine
by PotterAngel
Summary: Completed(duh) Please Read & Review! I think my story is pretty good!


Hey Yall! I am working on the chapter for my story like I said, but for now here is the other story I told yall I wrote that I think some one did already, and probably isn't that good, but I'm posting anyway. Here it is! Also note that I thought about that someone might have a story like this one AFTER I wrote it.  
  
A Bloody Valentine  
  
Oh my love, please dont cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands down and we'll start a new life  
  
I ripped out his throat  
and called you on the telephone to take off my disguise  
just in time to hear you cry  
  
Hermione just had a long day at work. She couldn't wait to see her husband, Harry, who she hadn't talked to since he dropped her off this morning. As she entered the kitchen, she tripped. She thought it was only crookshanks, but then she turned , and looked down and neerly screemed.  
  
There was Harry, laying on the floor in a puddle of blood.  
  
Just then, the phone rang.  
  
"H-hello?" asked Hermione shakily.  
  
"I'm sorry came an unfamiliar whisper.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hi Hermione, Whats wrong?" came a more familiar voice this time.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hi." said Hermione, confused and suprized.  
  
"Whats wrong?" he asked again.  
  
"H-Harry's dead" she managed out.  
  
"Oh... Call the police, I'll be right over.  
  
"Thanx Ron." said Hermione, tears now streaming down her face.  
  
"No Big Deal..."  
  
When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
the night he died  
you mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time  
  
Hermione dialed 9-1-1, her hands still shaking.  
  
"Hello?" came a sweet voice.  
  
"H-hi, I need h-help, my h-husband has been k-killed.I-" Hermione started.  
  
"Calm down, now where do u live?"  
  
Hermione gave the woman her address and then bade the woman good night.  
  
She bent down next to Harry. She ran a finger down the side of his face, and whispered 'I Love You' into his ear.  
  
Singing...  
Oh my love, please dont cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life I dont know much at all  
I dont know wrong from right  
All i know is that i love you tonight  
  
A bit later the police arrived. Hermione led them to the kitchen, and explained what hapened. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her best friend, Ron.  
  
"I'm Sorry." he said.  
  
"Don't be, It's not your fault!"  
  
"Oh Hermione," Ron said, shaking his head and hugging her.  
  
Later on, after the police left, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch. The rain was really coming down at this point.  
  
"If it dosn't stop raining, you should stay the night," said ermione in between sniffles.  
  
"Thanks," said Ron with a weak smile.  
  
Ron turned on the T.V., to try and cheer Hermione up. Just then, Pig came flying in. Pig always brought Ron The Daily Prophet [Wizarding Newspaper for u dumb muggles that don't know what that is] the night before, if he could. Ron had no idea why, but he did. Ron took the paper from Pig. He read the headline : 'A Lover Died' : He tried to hide it before Hermione saw it, but it was to late and she started crying all over again.  
  
There was...  
Police and flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read "a lover died"  
No tell-tale heart was left to find  
  
"It's Ok," said Ron, putting his arm around Hermione.  
  
When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time  
  
"Please don't cry, Hermione..." whispered Ron.  
  
"How can I not?..." she whispered back.  
  
For a few hours they sat like that in stunned silence.  
  
Singing...  
Oh my love, please dont cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life I dont know much at all  
I dont know wrong from right  
All i know is that i love you tonight  
  
Tonight.....  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
He dropped you off i followed him home  
Then i stood out side his bedroom window  
Standing over him he begged me not to do  
What I knew i had to do 'cause im so in love with you  
  
END OF FLASHBACK:  
  
"Hermione, I know this isn't the best of times to bring it up... but I..." started Ron.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Tell me!?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"Hermione...I-I just wanna say... that...err...umm... I will Always protect you..."  
  
"Thanx.." said Hermione.  
  
At that precise moment Hermione felt, somehow.... safer.  
  
Oh my love, please dont cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life  
I dont know much at all, I dont know wrong from right  
All i know is that i love you tonight  
  
As Hermione started to fall asleep in Ron's arms, he looked down at her. She was so beautiful. He wasn't sure she heard him, but didn't care, and he started to sing, barely above a whisper.  
  
I dont know much at all, I dont know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight....  
Tonight.... 


End file.
